


Cake

by LiaBlackPandora



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiaBlackPandora/pseuds/LiaBlackPandora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started when Tsukishima decided to try his hand at baking a cake for Kageyama. What do you know? He fails at baking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Lol yet another drabble!! Also, I didn't know what to name this so yeah... Cake! I'm hungry! Great! And this isn't proof-read or anything so do pardon any mistakes! ^^ Please enjoy!~

“How on earth did you manage to make such a catastrophe?” Kageyama asked, half amused and half bemused as he cleaned the kitchen counter. The once clean surface of the kitchen counter was now heavily dusted with flour. The blonde looked away, scowling and blushing madly, “I wanted to bake you a cake.” The setter hummed. “I can tell. But this,” He gestured to the post-apocalyptic kitchen, “can’t exactly be called baking a cake, can it?”

The middle blocker his tongue. “It’s not like I can bake.” “I know, but you could have done the normal thing and bought a cake instead.” Kageyama reprimanded, a playful smile making its way onto his face.

“Well, I’m not normal. I’m dating you after all.” Tsukishima muttered under his breath. Though it was still audible enough to be heard by the other male in the room.

The taller male was answered by a kick to his leg. “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

The blonde grinned, “It means I love you.” He then leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on the setter’s slightly chapped lips. The black haired male stilled, a bit shocked by the sudden action.

“Well, I’m going to go buy a cake now. Have fun cleaning~” Tsukishima waved as he exited the kitchen. The sound of the front door closing caused Kageyama to jerk back to life.

“Hey! Come back and clean your mess first.” He hollered despite knowing that the older male was long gone.

He buried his face in his hands as he felt heat color his cheeks.

“Dumbass Tsukishima.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :DD I know this is pretty short. Rest assured that I'm still working on that multi-chaptered TsukiKage fic! I managed to get past chapter 3 haha yey! It'll probably have less than 10 chapters so I should be done with it within this year... I'M A SLOW WRITER KAY? xDD Also, a BokuAka fic will be up soon. Like today or tomorrow! Maybe today if I'm feeling generous~ Hahahah~ = w =


End file.
